


Sup, Bro?

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Frat!Michael Guerin, M/M, Party, beer pong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: His irritation didn’t fade when he came face to face with a smiley, shirtless guy with a beer bottle taped to his hand and unruly curls.“Sup, bro?”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 39
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

“If you leave me alone, I will never forgive you.”

“I’ll be right back!”

Alex glared at Liz as she disappeared into the sea of frat boys with not enough clothing and too much alcohol, each one of them dripping in sweat and trying to attach to the side of any breathing woman they spotted. He didn’t want to be here. In fact, he explicitly said at orientation that he would never be caught dead at a frat party. Then Liz met a boy and now he was here in hopes this boy would notice her.

And now he had and Alex was left alone.

With a huff, he pulled his headphones over his ears and started to scroll for something that could efficiently block out the noise of utter chaos. He’d only been there an hour and he’d already seen a guy fall off a table, heard at least one girl crying, and seen more sloppy make-out session than his eyes cared for. Why the hell did people willingly sign up for this?

Alex was roughly a minute into a Paramore album when a hand clapped onto his shoulder. He moved away instinctually, looking at the owner of the hand like they’d lost their fucking mind touching a stranger. His irritation didn’t fade when he came face to face with a smiley, shirtless guy with a beer bottle taped to his hand and unruly curls.

“Sup, bro?” he said.

“I’m not your _bro_ ,” Alex scoffed, “Weren’t you ever taught not to touch strangers?”

“I tried just talking, bro, but you couldn’t hear me!” he countered, voice light and happy as if Alex’s genuine annoyance was going straight over his head.

“Wearing headphones means don’t talk to me, _bro_ ,” Alex pointed out. The guy scrunched up his nose and laughed and, fuck, it was cute. Why did he have to be cute? Alex refused to find someone with a beer bottle taped to his hand cute.

“But I need a partner for beer pong!” he argued, “Come play!”

“I’m not playing beer pong,” Alex told him, shaking his head, “Go find one of your friends.”

“But I asked for you, bro!” he insisted.

Alex looked at him, hoping to channel a truly dead-eyed look so he’d see how uninterested he was. But why would that work?

“Bro, listen,” he said, putting his not-beer-bottled hand on his shoulder, “You’re my last hope at being the beer pong champion of all time in this house. I need a hot partner to boost moral _._ Please? I’ll be your best friend.”

Alex continued to glare, but clearly that wasn’t an option. He grabbed his arm and started tugging him towards the kitchen. At this point, he figured he might as well since this guy seemed way too set at getting him to play. Maybe it would pass the time.

“Ay, Guerin!” a few too many guys in questionable states of undress cheered as they reached the table. Alex felt like he was about to have a moron induced aneurysm.

“No fair!” the guy on the other side of the table claimed. A pretty blonde stood at his side which Alex assumed was his beer pong partner. At least she looked like she was enjoying it. “You didn’t say we could chose guys!”

“Not my fault your sense of hotness sucks,” Guerin, apparently, shot back with laughter, “Now, I know I’m the hottest here, but I can’t be two people and Alex is a fuckin’ meal, so.”

Before Alex even had time to unpack that this chaos-personified man knew his name, he was being handed a ping pong ball and all sorts of cheering began.

If someone would’ve told Alex hours prior that he’d be actually participating in a drinking game at a frat party, he would’ve laughed. Then suddenly, he was on his second round (they won the first), slightly tipsy, and actually enjoying himself. Alex, enjoying himself at a party. Who knew?

“Fuck!” Guerin yelled, still laughing as the other team sunk a ball into a cup. He picked it up and held it to Alex. “Drink up, bro!”

“I hate you,” Alex told him, genuinely laughing as he tossed it back and put it aside. When he shot the next ball, it landed in one of their cups which left them with two and Alex and Guerin with six.

“Fuck yeah!” Guerin yelled, raising both his arms and not even caring when he spilled beer on himself. Alex laughed and shook his head, painfully fond of his beer bong partner after way too little time. He blamed it on the beer.

The other team sunk their next shot and Alex picked up the cup, mindlessly feeding it to Guerin who looked at him like he was a literal gift. He coped with that by laughing so hard he could barely breathe and had to take a second while Guerin shot anything, sinking it despite the giggles and alcohol shaking his system.

“How the fuck?!”

“Sorry, man,” Guerin laughed, “Gotta impress the man, can’t let you win.”

And he didn’t let him win. In fact, they won three rounds before they were ceremoniously announced beer pong champions. He wouldn’t ever tell anyone about that title, but he felt proud of it in the moment nonetheless.

“Told you I needed you, bro,” Guerin said once they escaped the table and went outside. Liz had texted him and said she wanted to leave in a few minutes since she still had homework. He just had to wait until she found the front door.

“Yeah, you’re lucky I didn’t tell you to fuck off like I wanted to,” Alex said, voice light as he carefully started unwrapping the duct tape that was keeping the beer bottle in his hand. Guerin gave a big, wild smile.

“So lucky.”

“So, I have a question, bro,” Alex said, eyeing him slightly. He was clearly wasted beyond belief and probably wouldn’t remember anything by the next morning. He didn’t know if he should be upset by that or not. “How’d you know my name?”

Alex watched as his cheeks started turning redder (which was impressive since they were already red from his alcohol intake) and tried to focus on not hurting him when he took the duct tape off.

“You were in my trig class freshman year, sat two rows ahead of me,” he admitted, wincing only a little when the tape tore at the hair on his hand, “Waited two whole years for you to come to a party so I could have an excuse to talk to you.”

Alex sure as hell didn’t know how to respond to that, so he didn’t. Instead he just freed him from his beer trap and took a step away.

“You think I could, uh, I could get your number or something, bro?” Guerin requested, looking half asleep now that he’d sat down for more than a couple seconds. Alex debated it. What could it hurt? If he regretted it, he could just not respond.

“Sure, I guess,” Alex agreed, “Where’s your phone?”

Despite being drunk and sleepy, Guerin basically scrambled to find his phone that was in his impressively large pockets. Alex wondered if he wore those so he wouldn’t lose his phone when he got this drunk. Instead of thinking about that, he typed in his number and saved it before giving it back.

“Alex, let’s go,” Liz said as she appeared in the doorway, lipstick smudged and hair noticably less pristine than when they got there. He decided not to comment on it.

“Don’t fall asleep out here, bro,” Alex told Guerin who just smiled sleepily and nodded.

“Bye, bro!” Guerin called after him as they walked away.

“Since when are you friends with Michael?” Liz asked in confusion.

Alex looked over his shoulder one last time and shrugged.

“Tonight, I guess.”


	2. i know how i like my coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sup, bro.”
> 
> “I am going to hurt you.”
> 
> “I dare you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you gooooo

“Sup, bro.”

“I am going to hurt you.”

“I dare you.”

Alex shook his head in hopes that it would hide his smile, but that was close to impossible. For the last week, Michael had apparently gotten the confidence to come and talk to Alex while sober. He hadn't used his number yet (Alex wasn't sure he remembered that it was there) but, if he saw him on campus, he'd come talk. 

Like right now, when Alex was studying in the campus coffee shop that was behind the music building. The piles of sheet music carefully placed out of coffee stain reach didn’t deter him from sitting his happy ass across from him.

“Whatcha doin’, bro?” Michael asked, leaning forward with that stupid smile that stretched nearly ear to ear like he thought he was the cutest thing in the world. He probably did. And he probably wasn’t wrong either, but Alex wasn’t about to tell him that.

“Studying,” Alex answered.

Michael carefully plucked one of the pages off the table, staring at it as intently as he could. Alex bit into his bottom lip as he watched him. His eyebrows tugged into the middle and his bottom lip protruded just a little. How unfairly cute could someone even get?

“How do you study this?” he asked. Alex took a deep breath and leaned forward just a bit.

“Depends. Mainly color-coding and just reading over it. If it’s in English, I’ll write out the lyrics about five or six times until I’ve got it memorized. Takes a fuck ton of time to do all that,” Alex explained. Michael nodded slowly, his eyes scanning the page before flipping it to face Alex.

“This isn’t in English,” he said. Alex smiled.

“No, it’s not.”

“What _is_ it in then?”

Alex scanned his eyes over the first few bars of the page that was smack in the middle of Lenski’s aria. “Russian.”

Michael made an impressed face and nodded, putting the page back when he picked it up from. Alex still double checked it and tucked it back in the right order. They sort of fell silent for a moment as if Michael was expecting Alex to continue the conversation despite the fact that he was the one who’d interrupted his studying. Alex raised an eyebrow his way.

“So,” Michael breathed, “I guess this might be a good time to ask what exactly happened at the party the other night.”

Alex blinked a few times before a sly smile overcame his face. He honestly wasn’t surprised to hear that Michael didn’t remember much, he’d been so fucking wasted. Alex wondered just how much embellishing he could get away with before he caught on.

“Well, _bro,_ ” Alex started, leaning back in his chair and smirking, “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Michael blew out a long breath of air, racking his mind. Why was he so cute and stupid at the same time? Or, more importantly, why was Alex weirdly attracted to the cute stupidity that embodied him? It was simply unfair.

“Yeah, uh, I remember coming up to you and asking you to play beer pong. And I know we won a game or two,” he said, speaking slower with each second as he waited for Alex to jump in and fill in his gaps. Alex stayed silent and just smiled. “And I know at some point you did in fact leave the house. That’s all I got.”

Alex licked his lips before batting his eyelashes and pouting just a little, leaning into the table.

“Oh, c’mon, you don’t remember all the passionate love-making, bro? It took up a whole record-breaking six minutes, bro. But, bro, I swear, it wasn’t gay. You had your socks on the whole time, I double checked,” Alex said, enjoying the way Michael’s face went red for a moment before he slowly broke out into a grin.

“You’re such an ass,” Michael laughed, shaking his head.

“You asked.”

“You can’t do me like that, bro, I really thought I’d completely missed out on your fine ass,” Michael said. Alex rolled his eyes and haphazardly gave him the middle finger. “No, but seriously I don’t fucking remember and I would like to know if I fucked up enough to lose my chances with you.”

“Well, don’t worry,” Alex said, smiling at him and trying to ignore those stupid butterflies in his stomach. As questionable as it was that someone like _that_ was into someone like him, he was still on cloud nine. Michael genuinely seemed to like him. That was new. “You didn’t ruin anything. In fact, you’ve done more damage after the fact by not using my number that I gave you that night.”

Michael’s face dropped and, similarly to the first time, scrambled to find his phone. It took him a moment, but he eventually found the contact and his head tilted back in shame as he breathed out a low ‘ _fuuuuck_ ’. Alex just smiled to himself.

“Okay, well, expect me to use it now,” Michael insisted. Alex shrugged one shoulder.

“I’ll hold you to it.”

Michael gave a wild little grin that Alex couldn’t even deny his interest in and nodded.

“Well, I’ve gotta get to class, bro, but I’ll text you,” Michael said, his words a promise as he went to stand up. On his way to his feet, his thighs hit the table and sent Alex’s coffee wobbling. Both of their hands shot out to catch it, but some outside force caught it instead and it stopped midair. It quickly stood up straight, not spilling a drop. It was almost so fast that Alex didn’t notice it wasn’t just physics. Almost.

He glanced up at Michael with wide eyes who was staring right back at him, his face gone pale.

“What?” Alex breathed out.

“I gotta go,” Michael said instead of trying to come up with an answer, running out of the coffee shop so fast he might as well have been running from the fucking cops.

Alex just stayed frozen, trying to make sense of it in his mind. He couldn’t. He truly couldn’t.

“What the fuck?” 

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
